


The Unholy Bible

by Sylvanas_Novak



Series: Sylvanas Novak and the No Good Very Bad Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not all relationships are tagged, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, This is my first POSTED work in this fandom, not all characters are tagged, not my best work. I apologize in advance, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Novak/pseuds/Sylvanas_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings the Unholy Bible (very similar to the one from Constantine) to Sam and Dean, ( based in the apocalypse time period) and their new hunter friend, Sylvanas. (This fic kinda ties into some of my other fics using this same female character, but you don't have to read them to understand this one. Does that make any sense?) this starts them on a path they can't, well, Dean might not believe in destiny but it believes in him and it's going to try its damndest to make sure he follows this path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unholy Bible

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long summary, I'm kinda bad about rambling. Quick note, a few more fics might get posted a little later and I might just write a fic that tells this characters entire history so it might be a little easier to understand. Also I'm not the best at writing at this point so your feedback is greatly appreciated. I need to know what to fix and seeing as this wasn't beta read, it's bound to have mistakes. 
> 
> I suppose I should mention copywrite, I don't own any of the shows I reference to or use, for example I don't own supernatural or its affiliates. 
> 
> So without getting sued for not listing the company's I reference because that would give a lot away, on to the fic!

****

 

"Guys, I'm not sure I get why this book is a big thing for the angels I mean what is it even." Dean said , annoyed at one more dick thing the angels were doing.

"Dean, That book you are holding is extremely dangerous, Its called the Unholy Bible for a reason." Castiel said, frowning at Dean. 

"So, What,do demons have everything you have? Just the unholy version or something?" Sam said wondering before sneaking a glance at everyone in the room and yep, that's what he thought.

"No Samuel, This book caught my attention when I was raising Dean from Perdition. I got a promotion to Commander in my garrison for reporting it." Castiel said, before trying to get the book out of deans hand.

"Well Sylv, you've been awful silent, Mind sharing with the class?" Dean said, staring at me while keeping the book away from Cas making him jump for it.

"Dean, there is not a 'class' present." Cas stated, still hopping around the room.

"I'm well aware Cas its just a saying." Dean replied, clearly frustrated with the angel.

It was difficult not to laugh seeing the angel struggle, well it was more of seeing an angel of the lord jump from place to place when he could have simply used his grace. "Yea Dean, I'll share with the class. Maybe I've been silent because I had to drag my happy ass out of hell. On my own. And then I had to run my tattered little soul through Purgatory. Then freaking shove myself back inside my decomposing body." I bit out angrily before standing up and walking toward the door.

"I'm sorry, just where do you think your going?" The angelic bag of dicks Zachariah said with a grin on his face. The grin stayed in place as more angels showed up.

"Out. Mother." I growled out before getting pushed a small ways back

"I've met your mother, and I'm quite offended that you would even compare me to the woman." Zach said before huffing, "How do you think that I could lets Alastair's best and brightest student go out in the big bad world? No, You see the other thing about you is that you seem to have an attachment to that book and what it represents. That book is very... corrupting. These hunters won't let Sammy touch it or even get close to it. Micheal needs a clean vessel, so Deans out. We could have Bobby do it but, he might try to resist and I've been told to keep these two in the best shape possible so I can't black mail him... so that leaves you." He finished with a glare.

"Why not read it yourself. I mean you are already corrupt so whats the difference? Unless it makes you Fall, and be as corrupt as Lucifer..." I said, guessing about the whole book situation. 

"For one, you pathetic monkey,I am not corrupt. Secondly... " Zach was going to continue but stopped, and I'm assuming that when he returned to Heaven he was going to have to change his vessels pants. Well if he returned to Heaven,Because I might kill him.

"Sylvanas, you are aware that you have an Archangel behind you, yes?" Castiel said, as he did I noticed that an Angel Blade had slid down his sleeve into his hand and the look of terror was in his eyes.

"Yes, Castiel I summoned her, or at least I think that's how it works..." I said turning around.

"Heya Sylv, hey do you by any chance know why you people have my book?" Lunasa the Archangel said calmly looking at the book in her hands and then back at me expectantly.

"I don't know, Cas was just getting to that part when Feathers showed up."

"Hmm, hey Sylv.."

"Yea, *nods head and then smiles slightly* go ahead, what's mine is yours and what's yours is yours right Lunasa?" Silver light flashed and then the slight feeling of losing control of my body before I just could care less.

"Whoa whoa whoa if you weren't in a vessel then how could we see you with out losing our eyes?" Bobby asked trying to wheel over to his lore books.

"I'm not going to be in there, the holy bible that is. Well I am but not as an Archangel, more of the devil. But that's just my name. or one of them at least." She/I said frowning, its quite difficult, you know to be a vessel,But I suppose my vessel is hers now, So it would be her talking.

"What do you angels want with my book?"

"Well we need to win the war, well the Apocalypse at least. We have reason to believe that this book will lead to Lucifer's downfall or give us an advantage at least." Zach said before trying to move as far away from me as possible.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. If Lucifer were to overhear the readings of this book, you wouldn't speed up the apocalypse, you would send it into a screeching halt." I yelled, slamming the book down on the desk. "I think its time you leave,Zachariah." I growled as I glared at him, my wings flaring. Now unlike the other Archangels and angels in general my wings weren't on a different plane of existence. When I fell, My wings became physical, Now during the beginning of Earth that wasn't an issue,I could fly where I wanted when I wanted. But as the humans evolved it became more and more difficult.

"I think your lying to protect Lucif-" Zachariah started to say, when I stopped him a glare.

"Dinok Fen Dahmaan" I said, my eyes glowing slightly.

"You.. you sent them away with three words?" Sam asked truly curious.  
"Oh you have got to teach us that!" Dean said over top of Sam.

"Perhaps,But you will need to have the aptitude for it. Not a lot of people do, for example Castiel here might have the power to smite other angels but is his grace able to channel this power. An- I could go on forever talking about this and how it works or I can get the stick out of my ass and really test you.” My annoyance clear.

“What *Slight Pause* do we have to do, to have the aptitude?” Sam asked clearly uncomfortable with the stares he was getting.

“Your soul must be strong enough Or, your grace in Castiel's case. And by strong enough I don't mean going up against Allistair in the pit and coming back out with out breaking, no I mean… Well I'll test you and we will go from there, eh?” I said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter is being written as we speak, er more of as you read this note. Anyway, like I said in the above note, feed back is very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, the words that Lunasa uses are from the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.  
> The words mean "Death Will Remember"


End file.
